charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Replacement
The Replacement is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Charmed and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 21, 2019. Synopsis REVELATIONS — When Harry (Rupert Evans) mysteriously disappears, a substitute Whitelighter, Tessa (guest star Chloe Bridges), surprises the sisters. With Galvin’s (Ser'Darius Blain) return imminent, Macy (Madeleine Mantock) knows she must tell him her decision about her demon side. Niko (Ellen Tamaki) is curious when she sees that the Sarcana has cleared out and calls Mel (Melonie Diaz) for clarity, but when Mel arrives she is alarmed at what she discovers. Meanwhile, Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) is trying to figure out how she can pay for college and turns to Macy for guidance. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette / Unnamed Abiku Demon *Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada Recurring Cast *Aleyse Shannon as Jada Shields *Eva La Dare as Mama Roz Guest Cast *Chloe Bridges as Tessa Flores-Cohen *Carlena Britch as Greta Co-Starring *''TBA'' Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''Sumerian Shroud'' **Maggie read the entry when going through the book and later used it in order to trap Tessa. Spells *''Privacy Spell'' **Used by the Charmed Ones to prevent the Elders from listening in/monitoring their conversations. Powers *'Claw Extension:' Used by the Abiku to kill the customs agent (off screen) and Mama Roz, and to pierce a car door. *'Clairvoyance:' Used by Mama Roz to perceive the demon inside Galvin. *'Electrokinetic Orbing:' Used by Jada to leave the Sarcana headquarters. *'Empathic Telepathy:' Used by Maggie to hear the custom’s agent soul, to hear Mama Roz's soul and later reach out to Galvin's soul. *'Fading:' Used by the Abiku to kidnap Macy and teleport her back to the manor. *'Force Field Generation:' Used by the Abiku to keep Maggie, Mel, Tessa, and Galvin out of the house. *'Invisibility:' The primordial form of Abiku Demons are naturally invisible. *'Orbing:' Used by Tessa several times. *'Portal Creation:' Used by Tessa to send the corpse of a customs agent back to Vera Manor. *'Supernatural Strength:' Used by the Abiku to hold Mama Roz at chokepoint. It was later used to remove a car door and to easily fling Tessa, Mel and, Maggie across the attic while trying to get to Macy. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Tessa to drag the sisters out of bed; Used by Macy to send Galvin into a closet, to open door, to defend herself by throwing a chair and table at the Abiku, to move some branches in the woods, to stop Galvin's heart to drive the Abiku out of his body, and used twice to try and restart Galvin's heart. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Mel to freeze Galvin three times and then to freeze Niko. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Vera sisters' book of magic. *'Mama Roz's Dagger:' Mama Roz's dagger capable of killing the Abiku and penetrating force fields. Trivia *The episode title refers to Tessa being the Charmed Ones' "replacement" Whitelighter after Harry is stripped of his powers. *This is the first, and so far only, episode in which Harry Greenwood (one of the main characters) doesn't appear. *As of this episode, the only main characters to appear in every episode are Macy Vaughn, Mel Vera, and Maggie Vera. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *Will Niko come to learn the truth? **As of now, she knows Mel is a witch. Unanswered Questions *Will the Charmed Ones be able to save Harry from Fiona? *What will happen to the surviving members of the Sarcana now that the coven has been decimated? *What will happen between Mel, Niko, and Jada now that Niko knows the truth? *What will happen between Macy and Galvin? *Will the Apocalypse fall upon them? References to the Original Charmed *Macy telekinetically stopping Galvin's heart to force a parasitic demon out of his body was similar to Prue driving a knife through Piper's heart to force a life essence out of her. Production Notes *The episode was watched by 0.67 million U.S. viewers. *This episode aired on Easter Sunday. *Galvin Burdette returns in this episode after a four-episode absence. He was last seen in Manic Pixie Nightmare. Quotes ---- :Maggie: "When I found out that we share a dad, I was so caught up dealing with that I didn’t even process the fact there's this whole other culture I belong to." :Macy: "Well it’s understandable. It’s a lot to take in." :Maggie: "The thing is for 18 years I have always checked the same box in every form and now I’m eligible for all these scholarships for black students. Is it messed up for me to apply? " :Macy: "Our dad is black." :Maggie: "Right. well there's a group interview for the scholarship tomorrow at the BSU I don’t know--should I go?" :Macy: "Do you want to go?" :Maggie: "Do I get to be considered part of a culture I didn’t grow up in?" :Macy: "You know I would struggle with that too. It's a hard question. I’m sorry I can’t answer it for you." ---- :Maggie: "I don’t think I’m going to apply for any of the black student scholarships. it just doesn’t feel right. But I am going to check out the BSU again. Even though I totally embarrassed myself last time I was there. I want to figure out this new part of myself." :Macy: "I’m excited for you." ---- :Niko: "Tell met the truth--you’re hiding something from me." :Mel: "You're right and I’m not going to anymore. I’m a witch." :Niko: "Did you just do a spell? Is this a coven?" :Mel: "I will tell you everything, but right now you have to go." :Niko: "No. no way." ---- :Macy: "Harry taught us it is my actions, not my nature that defines me and I believe that." :Galvin: "Macy I know that you’re not evil but something inside of you is." :Macy: "You really feel that way?" :Galvin: "Macy please. what I saw in you-- I can’t unseen it. Not if it's still there." :Macy: "So what are you saying?" :Galvin: "I'm saying I don’t want anything to do with any of this stuff ever again." :Macy: "But this stuff is who I am." ---- :Maggie: "I know you’re feeling in between the witch and demon of it all right now, but I want you to know the goodness inside of you isn't going anywhere and feeling split between two sides of yourself doesn’t make you any less than." :Macy: "I wish you’d be just as kind to yourself." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 1x18 Promo (1).jpg 1x18 Promo (2).jpg 1x18 Promo (3).jpg 1x18 Promo (4).jpg 1x18 Promo (5).jpg 1x18 Promo (6).jpg 1x18 Promo (7).jpg |-|Screencaps= 1x18 Tessa orbing.gif 1x18 Body drops in.gif Abiku Demon.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 1x18 Sarah and fake a corpse.jpg Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x18 Promo (HD) Charmed The Replacement Promo The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (1x18) References See Also Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes